Perverse minds
by A-Blue-Guy
Summary: Psychopaths,socialpaths,sadists, and masochists. All societies harbor deranged and insane individuals, including pokemon.
1. Loving Water

I do not claim ownership over pokemon.

If you are not comfortable with dark subjects such as death; I suggest you avoid this fan fic.

If you read on anyway and dislike it, then flame me and leave.

* * *

"_Death from drowning is neither agonizing or humane,"_

Vulpix is a typical feral pokemon. She lives in a small forest, in which she wanders around aimlessly. Like the rest of her kind she has bright, white, pupiless eyes and has not a single shred of placidity ingrained into her primitive mind. However there is one thing that she has that makes her different from the rest of her kind.

She has a friend.

A sane friend.

A powerful friend.

Unlike his companion, Sweetheart is a very unique specimen. Despite being born sane and sentient the feraligatr's disposition towards others in no less aggressive than Vulpix's. While he lacked the unnerving blank white eyes the fire pokemon possessed, he compensated with his massive size and hulking strength.

Needless to say they were a very terrifying pair.

Which is precisely why Sven was finding it increasing difficult to keep his loose bowels in check.

"You got thrity seconds," Sweetheart coldly informed the shivering zangoose.

"P-Please…I-I h-have f-f-family an f-friends," Sven whimpered pathetically.

"And I don't care," The big jaw pokemon yawned. "And neither does Vulpix," The six tailed pokemon snarls as he says this; as if she were reinforcing this statement.

"Ca-Cant you f-find some-something else t-to e-eat?" Sven pleaded desperately.

"I could. But it would be to much of a hassle." Sweetheart replied boredly. "You got ten seconds,"

Hearing this the normal typed pokemon started weeping.

"Nine,"

"Eight,"

"Seven,"

Sven unsheathes his claws in preparation for the incoming attack, as the count down continues.

"Six,"

"Five,"

Sven's muscles tense, as he prepares to make his last stand against his will be killer.

"Four,"

"Three,"

Snap.

Sweethearts giant hands suddenly grab his quivering prey by the neck, and with a loud snap; breaks it.

"Never liked waiting," The water type muttered to himself. "You can eat now my dear,"The feraligatr said gently to Vulpix as she trotted towards the now dead zangoose.

For a few minutes nothing but the sounds of chewing could be heard. The feraligatr was to engrossed in watching his partner eat while Vulpix was to busy eating.

Before long the canine pokemon ate its fill and promptly curled up to sleep.

"Aren't you the cutest thing!" Sweetheart chuckled. "To bad you weren't," He said to Sven's carcass, before he bit out a giant chunk of flesh from him.

* * *

So what you guys think?

Good? Or bad fic?


	2. Self absorbed Grass

"_Grass is a miserable thing. So small, so weak, and so pathetic,"_

* * *

"The test subjects seems to sprout a large quantity of seeds when they consume grass gummis sir," The gardevoir announced to her superior.

"So it seems," The alakazam grumbled while stroking his whiskers. "But gummis are a more than somewhat expensive; tell me Anderson is there a cheaper substance available for use?"

"…Well there is one sir, but I am afraid it is rather unsavory,"

"What is it?"

"Manure, sir,"

"Manure?"

"Yes,"

"…..Anderson if such a cheap and abundant resource could produce such successful results, why didn't you bring it up in the first place?"

"Well I feel that it would be rather cruel to feed them such a vile energy source, sir,"

"Ethnics and morals have no place in science Anderson," The alakazam raised a shriveled hand to silence his assistants sputtering. "From now on their diets will consist of nothing but that substance. Understood?"

"…Yes sir," Anderson mumbled hesitantly.

"Good, now if you will excuse me; I have important matters to attend to," The alakazam limped of leaving the gardevoir to do her duties.

* * *

"This stuff takes like crap!" A sceptile hissed disdainfully.

"That's because it is crap!" A venosaur bellowed angrily.

"Yo! Thales can't you tell Andy to give us some decent grub around here?" A tropius complained.

An old torterra shook his heavy head slowly. "I am sorry my son but there is nothing I can do about this,"

The herd of grass pokemon screamed and screeched in indignation after hearing this proclamation.

"That's total tauros shit!" A carnivine shrieked.

"Yeah why the hell are we here anyway?" A vileplume asked disdainfully.

"Because we need to help the world become a better place!" A brelroom shouted mockingly.

For hours Thales could only sit and sigh as he was bombarded with verbal abuse and scorn by his former devout followers.

* * *

"My clan is quite upset by the recent exchange of feed," Thale wheezed tiredly.

"I am sorry," Anderson whispered shamefully.

"No, no. It is me who should apologize, for my companions are selfish and stingy about their gifts. We can survive on nothing but sunlight, water, and waste yet they wish to dine on luxuries such as fruits and sweets,"

"All creatures wish for a more comfortable existence,"

"And that is exactly why they will never get one. If we could all sheathe our greed we could make this world a wonderful paradise. We could erase pain, sadness, and hate; we could erase evil,"

Anderson gazed at the ground thoughtfully but did not respond.

* * *

"Ah finally we get to eat something edible!"

"Yeah! Who would have thought meat would taste so good!"

"Hey old fart you want some?" A mean servine prodded at a recently killed Thanes with his own leg. "Didn't think so!" The lizard snickered, amused by his own joke.


End file.
